The dual mission of the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) is to (1) provide Infrastructural support for the translation of basic science observations into human studies and trials with the ultimate aim of detecting, preventing and/or managing diseases induced or exacerbated by environmental exposures, and (11) "back translate" environmental health questions derived from the community into testable hypotheses for human studies (Figure 1). Current and prospective investigators interested in extending their research into human studies may access the IHSFC via the CEET web site or through the IHSFC director's office. Community-based questions relating to healthy individuals or patients will be channeled through the Community Outreach and Education Core (COEC) and framed as scientifically relevant queries to be addressed by CEET investigators using the resources of the IHSFC. A focus is on predicting who is at risk of expo- sure, who is at risk for disease, and who will respond to treatment with an emphasis on PERsonalized Environmental/health Medicine (PEREM). Ultimately the investigator-or community-derived environmental health science (EHS) questions will be translated into: novel diagnostics;intervention or prevention strategies;new therapeutic targets;and/or improved environmental or public health education and policy in communities.